The Birdhouse
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Jason begs Shane to make him that birdhouse. Some smitchie, because honestly, Shane can't make a birdhouse by himself... Implied Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

**Description: Shane decides maybe he should finally make Jason that birdhouse.**

**: set the day after Final Jam**

**: (and I don't know Jason's last name, so I'll make it up)**

* * *

**Birdhouse- A Camp Rock One-Two or Three-Shot**

"Dude, I get that you're on like cloud 7 or whatever, but…" Jason Draper was speaking to his friend and band-mate Shane Gray, who was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I think the term is cloud 9, not 7, Jason." Shane smirked, interrupting his friend.

"Oh." Jason said stupidly, "Well, whatever cloud you're on get off it."

Shane frowned, turned his head to look at Jason, "Why? And who says I'm on any cloud?"

"Please. Everybody can tell. Ever since you found that girl last night you've been in a daze, But you need to snap out of it because it's the almost the end of camp and-"

"Don't remind me…" Shane said, sadness lacing his words.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Again with the cloud thing."

"Sorry man. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that it's almost the end of camp and you still haven't made me that birdhouse you promised…" Jason said, trying to be subtle, but failing miserably.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Again, I did not promise to make you a birdhouse, and I'm not going to."

"Oh come on… Is it too much to do this one little thing for me?" Jason pleaded, kneeling beside Shane's bed, clasping his hands together as if he were begging, which he was.

Shane exhaled loudly, "Jason, for the last time, I am NOT making you a birdhouse!"

"Please? Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeease??"

"NO!" Shane exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh come on, you know you want to…"

"Shane, just make him the stupid birdhouse already! He's getting really annoying!" Nate, their other band member demanded. Nate had spent the majority of the summer listening to Jason talk about how great this birdhouse was going to be, and had had to endure his disappointment when he'd found out Shane still hadn't made it. Nate normally wouldn't encourage his friend to make a birdhouse, but Jason was getting really annoying with all his talk about it, so he'd make an exception.

"Hey! Since when do you take his side?" Shane asked, sitting up.

"Since I had to put up with him all summer, while you got to enjoy the peace and quiet out here."

"Peace and quiet? You obviously don't remember what this place is like…"

"Whatever, just go make the birdhouse!" Nate growled, pulling Shane up and pushing him out the door.

Jason called after him, "Make sure it's blue and yellow!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for right now. I'm not sure if I should have another chapter and make this a two-shot or a three-shot. If you give me some reviews, please tell me what you think and if it should be a one-two-or three shot! (oh, and just so you know, if this turns into a two or three shot, there'll be some Smitchie in it! Because really, would Shane be able to make a birdhouse by himself?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I took the numerous story alerts to mean you want more than just a one-shot… So here's the next chapter. ( Note: while I was writing this, instead of saying Shane or he, I kept putting 'I' so if you see any 'I said' or anything like that, it's supposed to say Shane.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shane sat at a table in the craft cabin, scratching his head, looking at what was supposed to be a birdhouse. It looked nothing like a birdhouse. He'd gotten out the mandatory four walls, one with a hole in the center for the bird to come in, roof, floor, little peg thing that goes on the outside, but he now had no clue what to do next. He tried propping them up against each other, trying to make the four walls stand up, and trying to put the roof on all at once. It fell over, as predicted. He growled in frustration, to be met with a snort of laughter. He turned around, irritated.

"Shane? What are doing?" Mitchie asked him, amused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He snapped.

"I honestly have no clue. Is that supposed to be a… I can't even take a guess."

"Thanks," He said wryly, returning to his earlier task of trying to make it stand up. Mitchie approached the table, still grinning in that amused way.

"So… What exactly is that supposed to be?"

"A birdhouse."

She snorted.

"Thanks." He said again, in the same tone as before.

"Anytime." She continued to stare at him trying in vain to make the birdhouse work, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

"Is something funny?" Shane asked her when he heard her stifle a giggle.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Shane Gray trying to make a birdhouse with no nails."

"Huh?" Shane asked. Nails? What did fingernails have to do with this?

"You need nails to attach the pieces of wood…" She said, as if talking to a child, holding two pieces together as she was explaining.

He just frowned.

She rolled her eyes and giggled again.

"You think this is funny do you?"

She nodded.

"Really. So you're laughing at me now?"

She nodded as she continued to laugh.

"You want something to _really_ laugh about, I'll give you something to laugh about!"

She stopped laughing and a look of confusion crossed her face momentarily before he attacked her, tickling her sides. She yelped in surprise.

"Aaaahhh! Shane! S-stop that! Th-that tickles!" She cried through her laughter.

"That's the idea." He grinned devilishly.

This continued for about a minute or two, until he finally stopped. Mitchie gasped for breath as her laughs died away. Once she had her breath back, they both seemed to realize just how close they really were. Their faces were really only inches apart. Shane had her pinned against the counter in his effort to stop her from escaping. She bit her lip as she they stared at each other, their eyes caught in an intense gaze. They both leaned in a little, and, just as their lips were about to touch… they were interrupted.

"Hey Shane, how's my birdhouse coming?" An oblivious Jason asked, entering the cabin.

Shane rolled his eyes and stepped back from Mitchie, turning to face his friend. He gave him a _you-had-to-come-in-now _look_. _Of course, Jason remained his usual, oblivious self to the look and walked over to the table.

"Oh wow! It looks great. Not much like a birdhouse though. You're supposed to attach the wood,silly!"

Shane exhaled loudly in exasperation, "I know that Jace."

"Ok good, just making sure."

"But you know, I want this to be a surprise for you buddy, so why don't you go find Nate or something and leave me to make your birdhouse. I'll show it to you when it's completely finished." Shane said, moving over to Jason and clapping a hand on his shoulder. Before Jason could respond, Shane used the hand on his friend's shoulder to turn him around and steer him out the door. As the door banged shut, Jason stood smiling a wide smile and waving. Shane gave him an impatient smile and a clipped wave in return. Mitchie was laughing again when he turned back around.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing. Now, contrary to your belief Shane, you _do _need nails to attach the pieces of wood together."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You know how to make birdhouses?"

"Yeah…" She said, turning slightly pink, "My dad and I used to make them when I was little. It was our hobby."

He smiled, "Great, 'cause I have no clue what I'm doing."

**

* * *

**

"Wait, no! Don't hammer like that, you're going to hit your thumb!" Mitchie scolded Shane.

He looked up at her, "Well then how do you suggest I hammer?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do I have to show the deprived pop star how to do everything?"

"Not everything… And I prefer ROCK star. Not pop." He responded defensively. It was hurting his pride and dignity that a girl had to show him how to make a simple little birdhouse. At least it was almost all attached. Just the roof was left.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and took the nail and hammer from him, her hand brushing against his. Her cheeks became slightly flushed as she started to show him how to hammer correctly, "See? You lightly tap it until it's in far enough to stand on it's own, then you hit it harder. Not that difficult. You try." She was actually highly amused that she was showing The Great Shane Gray, famous rock star, how to hammer nails and build a birdhouse.

Shane took one of the nails and the hammer from her and did exactly as she had done. "Like that?"

"Yeah, exactly like that."

He looked up at her and their eyes met, before she looked away, clearing her throat and moving over to the workbench in search of something even she didn't know.

However, she managed to come back with paint. "What color did he say he wanted?"

"Blue and yellow."

She removed the blue and yellow paint from the case, returning the rest to the bench.

She felt Shane's eyes on her and whirled around after setting the paint down. "What?"

"Nothing," He said, looking back down at the birdhouse.

Mitchie brought the paint back and watched Shane hammer in the remaining nails. She had to suppress her laughter; he looked like a little kid.

Shane finished about a minute later, Mitchie had already poured out some paint.

"So, how does he want it painted?" She asked.

"Uh… the normal way?" Shane half-answered, half-asked, "I had no idea there were multiple ways…"

Mitchie sighed. This would be long day…

* * *

A/N: Alright, after writing this, I've decided for around four chapters. Please review! Reviews feed my creative juices and motivate me to post much sooner...


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took a little longer than I'd hoped. I have three stories going right now, and I will never do it again! Way to stressful. Here's the LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shane had mastered the art of painting. Once Mitchie had informed him that she hadn't meant that there were multiple ways, and that she had just meant the design he wanted, it was much easier. Shane had to admit that it was pretty embarrassing that he hadn't known what she was talking about.

So the pair had set to painting the birdhouse yellow with blue trim. It was agreed that Shane would paint the yellow, and Mitchie would paint the blue, since she could do an intricate pattern with the blue, whereas Shane would have probably just painted a straight line.

He was almost finished painting when he dropped the brush. The paint on it splattered all over his clothes as a result of hitting the table. Mitchie snorted laughter as he surveyed the damage.

"This isn't funny Mitch…" He growled.

"Actually, I think it is."

"Really? Well lets see how you like it when you have paint on your clothes."

She frowned momentarily, "I'm not going to though, because I'm not a klutz."

"Sure about that?" He grinned devilishly, as he had when he had started tickling her.

"Shane, what are you going to do?" She asked in a warning tone.

"Nothing."

Shane smirked as she cautiously returned to her painting. He returned to his and waited until he was sure she didn't suspect anything, and her concentration was intense before moving slowly and quietly behind her. She didn't even notice. He leaned down just beside her ear, and whispered "Boo."

She hadn't been expecting it and jumped, causing the paintbrush to fall against her shirt.

"SHANE!" She squeaked out, before turning around and hitting him with her paintbrush, getting more paint on his clothes.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh yes, I think I just did."

Shane looked at her, "That wasn't very nice."

"Did I guarantee you that I would be nice?"

"No," Shane said softly, moving closer to her. Just when he was close enough to kiss her, he brought up the paintbrush he was holding in his hand, and brushing it on her nose, leaving a streak of yellow.

"Shane!" She exclaimed in surprise. He laughed. Until she got her paintbrush back and flung it out at his face, hitting his cheek. This continued for awhile, until their paintbrushes ran out of paint. Then, Mitchie took the first step into opening up a whole new playing field. She grabbed the bottle of blue paint, squirting some at Shane. His eyes bugged out as it landed in the middle of his shirt. He retaliated by grabbing the bottle of yellow and squirting it at her. More came out than intended and a huge blob on her jeans resulted. It was a good thing that they had finished painting the birdhouse, because they were going to run out of paint.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie collapsed, laughing. They had emptied the entire contents of the two bottles of paint, and their clothes were surely ruined.

"Hey Shane?" Mitchie asked, a giggle in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You just put your head in a glob of paint."

Shane's head snapped up so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"What happened to you two?" Caitlyn exclaimed as she ran into Shane and Mitchie on their way back to their cabins to change.

"We had some complications painting a birdhouse." Mitchie answered, shrugging.

Caitlyn nodded as if we were crazy.

"Well, I gotta go meet- someone. See ya later." She told us, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you going to meet?" Mitchie asked after her.

"Nobody…important…" She avoided the question, then quickly darted away. Mitchie could have sworn she was blushing.

"That was weird…"

About 10 minutes after they ran into Caitlyn, they ran into Nate walking briskly down the path.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked, amused.

"That stupid birdhouse happened." Shane said.

Nate grinned, "Aw, did the pop star have trouble painting?"

"No, actually, the painting was great. I was impressed by his ability. It was more of the fact of his confusion on _what_ to paint." Mitchie laughed.

"Oh, well I gotta go… meet someone…" Nate said, slipping around us.

"Wait! Who are you going to meet?" Shane called after him.

"Somebody…" Nate said vaguely.

After he walked away the pair burst out laughing.

"Who would've thought? Caitlyn and Nate…"

"Jason! Come outside! Mitchie and I have something for you!" Shane yelled through the window.

Jason came bouncing out, "Is my birdhouse ready yet? Is it ready yet?" He looked like a kid at Christmas.

Shane just rolled his eyes and took the birdhouse from Mitchie, who had been carrying it to avoid it from being broken.

For a birdhouse with the ugliest paint job ever (thanks to the paint war), Jason sure was excited.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story, and sorry the last chapter was so short, but I thought that was a great way to leave it compared to my other corny ideas, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go with it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Thanks or reading and please review!**


End file.
